


untitled panic/the cab porn

by elfiepike



Category: Panic At The Disco, The Cab
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the one where Shane films it and Shane and Cash come on Brendon's face. Yeah baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled panic/the cab porn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted [here](http://disarm-d.livejournal.com/114714.html?thread=4867610&style=mine#t4867610); it's a snippet of the universe in which Brendon, Shane and Cash are in a big threesome together and have lots of sex. (I probably won't be writing any more, haha.)

Shane doesn't usually like being in front of the camera. He doesn't _dislike_ it, but he always wants to be filming.

That said, when Cash says, "No, dude, Shane, c'mon, you gotta--look at him," and they both look down at Brendon, still hard in his pants, his face already striped with Cash's come, well.

Shane hands the camera over to Cash. He thinks about how he'll have to edit out the jumble of the exchange later, thinks about watching this later to edit it, thinks about Brendon taking Cash into his perfect mouth, his cheeks hollowing out as he sucked and bobbed his head, moaning theatrically at first because they'd started this--not as a joke, but not seriously, either. Cash and Brendon had been fooling around, and Cash said, pinning Brendon to the couch in an illegal hold, "You know in that song you guys cover, you totally are saying you want people to come on you", and he's laughing, and humming, "Put the load right on--," and Cash pointed at Brendon's face. Brendon wriggled underneath him, lifted his hips up and gyrating, laughing. Brendon said, "Yeah, like you'd have a problem with that."

Shane had been waiting for something like that to happen all afternoon, laughing at their antics but not really playing along, just observing, fucking around with the settings on his camera and taking thirty-second clips of the dog, of traffic outside the window, of Cash, of Brendon saying, "And Shane'll film it, and it'll be like all of your favorite pornos." A clip of both of them looking at him suddenly, expectantly.

He'll cut all of that, he thinks, he'll cut right to the chase: Brendon's mouth around Cash's cock, Cash's cock wet and shiny. Brendon looking up at Cash, and then over at the camera, which in actual porn Shane has always found a bit off-putting, but Brendon is looking at _him_ , looking at him and sucking Cash off until Cash says, "Fuck, fuck, I'm, get off," so Brendon sits back on his heels and Cash jerks himself off through it, coming on Brendon's cheek, his eyelid and lashes, his open mouth.

Shane's so fucking hard by the time he passes the camera over. He unzips his pants and steps in front of Brendon, in front of Brendon's blinking, sticky face. Brendon's mouth is still open, and Shane can see the white residue of Cash's come on his tongue. He says, "Don't move", and Brendon's eyes flutter but stay closed, he stays still, nostrils flaring as he breathes fast. Shane spits in his hand and then goes for it, no finesse, but he barely needed anything anyway, and he's panting by the time he's coming, streaking along Brendon's clean cheek and other eye, across the bridge of his nose and down into his mouth. Brendon closes his mouth and swallows, maybe out of surprise, and Shane gets his chin, too.

"Holy fuck, Valdes," Cash says, splitting his attention between the camera and the two of them. "Jesus fucking Christ."

Brendon opens his eyes, slowly, still breathing through his nose. His shoulders are tense with not moving.

Shane says, "Brendon," and then he and Cash are both there, crouching down next to Brendon, Cash with one hand on Brendon's next and kissing him and kissing him, open-mouthed, and Shane gets his hand into Brendon's pants, his palm still damp with spit and sweat, and he jerks Brendon off with Cash attacking Brendon's mouth, Brendon moaning and bending backwards with the attention, his stomach tensing when he finally comes, sticky in his briefs and on Shane's hand.

Shane doesn't know where the camera went. He'll probably cut this bit--knowing Cash, it probably only caught all of their feet, and this is why Shane likes being the one filming--but he maybe he'll just call for a re-shoot or something to make up for it.


End file.
